


Angles don't sleep

by Slaves_of_Yesterday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, M/M, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaves_of_Yesterday/pseuds/Slaves_of_Yesterday
Summary: Gabriel found a new activity he likes to indulge in when certain hunter is around





	Angles don't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel lives, idk how but he just does

He didn't need to sleep, none of the angels actually did but Gabriel wasn't as the others. Or at least he liked to tell that to himself. He enjoyed those activities that were supposedly human, why should those belong only to them? So apart from sweets and sex, sleep became another of his favourite things to do, mainly when Sam was around.  
It started the day he was wounded while fighting Loki's children. As much as he hated to admit he needed help and the only help he could get in that moment we're Winchesters.  
As he was taken care of by taller, handsomer of the two brothers he felt his vessel shutting down, blocking the pain, minimalizing the bodily functions to minimum. In other words he began to feel sleepy, his eyelids too heavy to keep open, head difficult to keep up. The next thing he remembers is Sam's long fingers gently combing through his hair while his second arm laid around his shoulders, keeping him pressed against that huge chest. Gabriel stayed few moments later, motionless, enjoying the moment before he threw a joke at Sammy, making him freeze and as he later saw, blush crimson red.  
____  
Other days the archangel would sit inside impala with the others, insisting on driving with them because 'if you can give a lift to my little brother I can't see one reason why you wouldn't take me also'. And Dean would suffer, wishing for a minute of silence which seemed to be nowhere to come.  
Then once Gabriel pulled Sam to the backseat and he got it without protests. There were few files, seeing the six foot three man trying to fit comfortably in the back seat followed by mostly silence as Gabriel leaned against him, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. He almost purred when Sam started playing with his hair again, snuggling closer, mumbling something incoherent before he drifted away.  
Dean was looking at them through mirror, corners of his mouth twitching as he was holding back laught. 'Seems like you're riding back every time he's hitchhiking a ride, Samshine' to which Sam mouthed angrily Shut up! but he didn't mind it at all.  
___  
It felt so natural and right to them after a while, they never talked about it, they didn't have to. Gabriel just crush onto Sam whenever he felt so, really sleeping or just pretending, recharging batteries, as he said, with one r both arm possessively wrapped around his waist. No one would steal his hunter in those moments. Those calm moments he cherished so mich. He loved for his hair to be played with. He smiled softly when Sam was drawing small circles over his arm or back mindlessly, as he was reading into the lore. He purred with bliss when he felt soft lips pressing onto his forehead.  
Gabriel would sometimes whisper words Sam wouldn't understand, even though he tried, thightening his grip around his waist, lifting his head high enough to kiss his neck.  
Sam made a mental note to learn more enochian and even though he didn't know what Gabe was saying all over again, he was pretty sure he understood.  
Gabriel felt safe after longer time than he could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being sleep deprived, non native speaker who had no idea what they're doing whatsoever. I know it's garbage, please kill me before I write anymore of this bullshit


End file.
